To Love Is To Let Go
by Ainaril
Summary: Just a very short and crappy oneshot about Chazz letting Alexis go. The result of me being half way awake  Nothing really bad in it, except for one or two curse words...so rated T to be safe


To Love Is To Let Go

By: Ainaril

Author's Notes: Whew! I finally decided to get on my lazy bum and write a fanfic ; and what do I decide to write about? A crappy depressing one-shot

featuring Chazz and Alexis...a rather short one. Just a little drabble on my take about the whole Chazz X Alexis thing. Hope

the characters aren't too completely out of character. Please R & R!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh GX, Don't own the characters. I merely own this sorry little fanfic.

"So...you like him then?" The cold, quiet question reached Alexis's ears as stormy gray eyes turned to look at her.

The girl just stood there silently, not looking back at the black-haired boy. She wanted to yell, to scream and tell him how ridiculous and childish he was being, but she couldn't bring herself to. It honestly wasn't Chazz's fault; he had worshipped and adored her ever since they'd arrived at the dueling academy, and despite her obvious protests to his affections, she'd also felt flattered.

"I...It's not what you think." Alexis finally whispered her answer as she looked at him, quietly pleading with him to understand her.

Chazz scoffed, for the first time at her. "Oh it isn't?" His words were sharp and cruel, just like that of a knife. "I may have been a fool for spending all those years chasing you, Lex, but I'm certainly not a fool when it comes to something like this! Give me some credit here!"

Alexis glared icily at the young Princeton. "So you think you know me now? Is that it?"

"No." The answer came quite simply to Chazz. "I thought I did...but I guess not..."

Alexis let out a small-bedraggled hiccup and turned fully to meet Chazz's intense stare. "Chazz..." She choked slightly on her words, "I wish...sometimes that I could have actually returned your feelings...but...I just...can't."

Chazz ran a hand through his unruly spiky raven black hair as he looked down at the ground, a sad sort of painful smile on his face. "Am I not good enough for you?" The question was asked in a choked whisper. "That's it, isn't it?"

"N...No." The golden haired girl enveloped him in a sad hug. "I never saw it that way...it's just...I never could see you in that certain...light that you saw me in." A pure crystal-like tear trickled down her pale cheek.

"Lex..." Chazz then let out a small sad chuckle as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender frame.

"Chazz-"

"Shhhh" Chazz put a finger to her soft lips, "Just...at least grant me this...if not out of love...then out of friendship...please?"

"H...Hai..." Alexis said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Chazz...I really...really do wish sometimes that I could love you...I'm so sorry...

The pair stood like that for what seemed like the shortest eternity in Chazz's life, before they finally parted, neither of them really saying anything to each other as they went about their separate ways, but nothing needed to be said; for the first time in a long time, things actually made sense.

"Hey boss!" Chazz sighed at Ojama Yellow's very annoying voice as he floated into view. "What's the matter?"

One thing Chazz had come to learn about Ojama Yellow quite quickly was that no matter how hard he tried to put up his mask around him, it was sure to come crashing down; the dumbass thing could read him like a book.

"Oh, just feeling a little off I guess..." Chazz muttered with a yawn as he walked over to his bed and flopped onto it, not even bothering to get under the covers. He closed his eyes, and

started to fall to sleep.

"S...Sure, thing boss." The tiny Ojama said, patting him on the head before disappearing, "I'll just have to think of some way for you to be happy..."

Chazz's eyes popped open when he'd heard those last words. He cringed slightly, remembering the Ojama's last few hundred attempts at trying to get him to be happy; including inviting his so-called friends into his dorm for a...friendship party.

He shuddered at the thought of what the next few days could possibly bring, and burrowed under the covers, debating if he should spend the rest of his life there.

OMFG! I sucked so badly with this one! Remind me again why I put this one up? Sorry about this retarted little fanfic...I'll probably remove it in a few days. Actually, this is more like a prologue to another story I'm writing called Date My Boss! Hopefully it will be a bit better.


End file.
